


Lead by Red Ropes

by Girlaremo



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alucard is a smug dick, BDSM?, M/M, NSFW, Possible one shots, Shibari, Trevor doesn't get bdsm, or laid for that matter, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlaremo/pseuds/Girlaremo
Summary: A need to blow of some steam arises, but release doesn't come in the way Trevor expects it to.  When a cheeky damphir and a bold hunter get tangled up, it's not quite Trevor's usual game.(Potentially might be a set of smut onesies.)





	1. Red Ropes

If there was anything he hated more, it was being unable to move.  Nothing was too tight, but at the same time, it wasn't comfortable, either.  He was gracefully suspended by ropes circling over his calves and thighs, with his arms folded behind his back.  It was nice to look at, but hell if you were _being_ looked at.  The bright red ropes were a nice contrast to his tanned skin, especially with a little extra of the rope being turned into a sort of 'kinky' corset.  (Trevor's words, not Alucard's.)  In this position, he'd rather be laying belly down on the bed.  Instead, his calves were tied to his thighs, his back was arched due to the way he was hanging, and about face to crotch with a partially undressed damphir in front of him.  "This isn't what I was thinking when you said you wanted to have a little 'fun'."   Trevor huffed, trying his best to look unamused.  

 

"What, did you think I'd just strip you down and fuck you?"   Alucard hummed, the slight smile on his lips falling when he saw his partner's deadpan expression.  "You're really not one for theatrics, are you?" 

 

"I really don't get into the frills all that often."   Trevor stated, furrowing his brow for a moment.  "Actually, I just don't get into it." 

 

"Yet, Sypha says you enjoy pleasing."   He couldn't help but to chuckle as the once proud Belmont's face reddened, most likely out of embarrassment.  "Sweet Trevor, always giving, but never taking."   Ruffling the man's dark hair, he circled around the trapped man, admiring his own handiwork.  " _I_ think it's time you get your own reward."  Having seen paintings and heard of other Belmonts before, it was easy to match the similarities.  They all had strong builds, beautiful bodies... Although Trevor was a little lacking due to his own personal endeavors.  A little too much drinking and improper diet gave him a bit of 'extra fluff', but it filled him out quite nicely and made his face a little round around the edges.  And...It added to his already taught ass.  

 

"This seems more like a punishment."   Trevor huffed out a breath, hoping to blow some hair out of his face.  There were a few sharp words ready to be spat, but Alucard had other plans.  Instead, he yelped at a quick strike to his ass, the aftermath stinging his skin.  "The fuck was that for?!"

 

"You'll take what I give you.  Unless you'd like to use the word and get out of this.  Poor Belmont, can't handle the praise he's been given.  Can't take a little reward."   The damphir teased, gracing his hands over smooth skin, admiring what hung below the suspended hunter.  "For someone who had quite a few girth modifying texts under his bed, I'd say you're quite average."

 

"It's nothing compared to the dick you're be--"  _Smak!_ Stifling a yelp, he snarled and smirked at the sting, shaking his head.  " _Thank you._ "   He said through gritted teeth.  He hated to admit it, but the two strikes had actually brought a bit of life to his average length.   Alucard had taken notice too as well.  

 

"You're catching on.  Perhaps you're smarter than I thought."   Alucard was one to take things slow when it came to affections and bedroom things.  Stereotypical as it may seem, he was  a 'soft romantic'.  But, that came with a few other different tastes.  "Maybe I'll teach you to take compliments next.  Or perhaps some manners."   Rubbing circles into the spot where he'd struck him, Trevor was trying to get a good look behind him, but only could manage a partial side eye.  "You don't like not seeing me, do you?" 

"I'd rather have an eye on you, thanks.  It's more of a personal preference."   Trevor replied, shaking his head as he looked forward again, stifling a sound as the damphir behind him pressed against him.  "I don't know if that's a sword, or if you're just happy to see me."  _Smak!_ " _Fuck!_ What was that for?!"  

 

"I just felt like evening your cheeks out."  One side was still a bit redder than the other, but he'd have time to even that out.  Even with his clothed groin pressed to the man's ass, it was easy to tell that Alucard was enjoying Trevor's 'torture'.   "Perhaps if you're good, I'll let you watch me."   He cooed, leaning over Trevor's backside, pressing lightly to test the strength of the ropes and the tug and pull of the material.  "Now...Who's a good boy?"

Trevor groaned softly as the ropes pulled and squeezed just right, giving a little pressure to different places.  "Really?  You're gonna ask me like a fucking d-"  _SMAK!_ Another hiss slipped through his bared teeth, his cock throbbing as the other smoothed out the slight sting left behind.  " _I'm..._ good."   The moment the words slipped out of his mouth, he felt another hand slip over his hip, fingertips gracing the spot below his bellybutton.  Swallowing dryly, he was catching on to what Alucard wanted him to say.  Positive reinforcement at its finest.  " _I'm a good boy."_   

"That you are, Trevor."  Satisfied with the other's reassurance, he graciously took the other's cock in his hand, languidly stroking him in his half-flaccid state.  He was so touch starved, it wasn't hard to elicit a moan from the bound Belmont, watching his shoulders sag ever so slightly as he relaxed into the other's touch. "Only good boys get to cum, Trevor.  And only the _best_ get fucked."  

"Wh...What's it take to get fucked?"  His body tensed slightly as the blond beauty behind him clawed the still sensitive skin of his ass, stopping his gracious strokes in exchange for his thumb rubbing circles into his head.  It was a tense moment as Alucard hummed, mulling over the possibilities.  

 

"Well, I could use a little bit of help rousing myself.  Perhaps you could put your mouth to use instead of running it?"   He couldn't help but to smile as he pulled away, listening to his partner's gasp as his hand left his cock.  "I'm sure your familiar with using your mouth properly, aren't you?"  Even less contact, and Trevor rolled his hips, as if that would get him some friction.  _Smak!_ "You haven't done anything to get that satisfaction, Belmont."  Listening to him let out a frustrated huff, Alucard took his time striding along his side, fingers catching on the rope corset.  He'd look absolutely fine in formal clothes, but the rugged look for him suited him a little better.   

"I'm starting to wonder if you're just compensating with talk."  Trevor looked up at him as he neared, caught off guard by a hand snagging his hair, tugging upwards.  "Nnh!"

"I'm already tempted to just fuck your mouth and be done with it, but that would be good enough for you to get off, wouldn't it?"   Truth be told, it would, but Trevor didn't let _him_ know that.  "You like to please, though.  Show me how badly you want it."   It was almost a surprise to see Trevor so responsive, almost lurching forward to mouth his clothed crotch.  Fingers tugged chocolate strands as a sigh of approval added to his eagerness.  Trevor would be a wonderful cockwarmer; that much he already knew.  "So eager to please.  You think you've been good enough to suck me off?  Tell me."  Tugging his partner's mouth away from his bulge and his eyes to his, Alucard looked...Amused, perhaps impressed.  

 

"Fuck, Alucard."  Trevor hissed, obviously hard and a bit peeved that he wasn't getting what he wanted yet.  "Undo your pants and I'll fuckin' show y-"  A quick yank of his hair shut him up, his mind trying revise his words before his captor decided to just give it up.  "I've...been good.  Very, _very good._ "  

 

"And you'll keep being good and do as I say?"  He knew he was pushing it already, getting a bit of a look from Trevor below him.  "I'm just asking so I know for later."

 

"I'll do as you say."   The hand left his hair back in his face, a quick shake brought the strands out of his eyes just in time to watch the beautiful creature in front of him undo his fly.  Of _course_ he didn't wear underwear.  Trevor knew what his top half looked like after fighting him in the bowels of Greshit, but beyond the hips, he had no idea until now.  There was a slight curve to his hips, and his legs were long and shapely--Not too easy to tell by his loose-fitting slacks.  But, the  _Pièce de résistance_ was an impressive length blushed with the same flush that his lips and cheeks held.  He wasn't one to say that a dick was pretty, but... Alucard was more of an art at this angle.  

"My, I didn't think I'd get such a reaction."   Giving himself a couple strokes as he approached, his fingertips wound back into Trevor's hair.  "Have anything to say?  Anyone you'd like to thank?"  

Trevor was learning a bit faster now that his desires were becoming more tangible.  "Thank you, Alucard.  Thank you for allowing me this..."   He paused, trying to fabricate more words to add to his already 'flowery' speech.  

"That's good enough.  Give me your best, Belmont."   Watching as half of his cock disappeared into the heat of Trevor's mouth, it caught him off guard.  Trevor just barely caught the other's eyes going wide before a soft breath passed his lips.   "Don't get smug."  It had been a while, anyways.  As the other grew more accustomed to the length in his mouth, he took more and more.  Alucard couldn't believe how _soft_ his mouth was.  With him compensating his lack of hands with sinful moans and obscene slurping, he could only imagine how he treated Sypha.   "Beautiful...just..."   He breathed, rolling his hips to see how the other would take it.  Surprisingly, he adapted and opened his mouth _farther_ , taking his entire length and swallowed.  Alucard could feel himself flush at the lewd display before him.  Damn Trevor and his bedroom eyes.  " _Fuck."_

He couldn't explain how gratifying it was to please someone so...Uptight.  It was hard to get Alucard to even laugh, let alone smile sometimes, but here and now...it felt like he was just unraveling him like a string from a great tapestry.  He liked servicing people because it made him feel like he had control over them.  That _he_ had the power to make them moan or plead for him to keep going.   But at the same time, Alucard was piecing this together as well.  Pulling his cock from his mouth just moments before it was too late, Trevor nearly gagged at the forceful movement.  Drool fell from his mouth and dripped off of Alucard's throbbing cock, standing proud at about...Six inches?  Six and a half?  Hell, Trevor wasn't sure, but he was quite proud of the beads of precum at the tip of his weeping member.  

"So soon?"  Trevor cooed cockily, tilting his head a bit against the other's pull.  He was still disappointed that he didn't get what he wanted, and that privilege was so _rudely_ taken from him.  

"I'm not finished with you yet.  Oh no, I'm _far_ from finished."  Letting go of Trevor's hair, he turned his attention to the ropes that kept him dangling from the ceiling.  "I'm tempted to flip you so that all the blood rushes to your head instead of your penis.  It'd be difficult to keep it hard if all the blood's in your face."   Or, he was quite tempted to drink _from_ him in order to keep the other's member out of commission.  _That_ seemed a bit more fun.  "I'm feeling a bit hungry, actually."   Alucard hummed, watching the other's body language as he adjusted the ropes and supports, adjusting so that he could steady him with one hand, and that he was upright for what he was about to do next.  "Oh?  What's the matter?  Did you not like the dynamic shift?"  

 

"You didn't say anything about biting."   Trevor knew well enough that he'd gone a bit too far with his cock worship and control, but he wasn't sure that a _bite_ was an appropriate punishment.  

"It's not going to turn you, if that's what you're worried about."   The damphir hummed, knowing full and well that he'd nudged Trevor back into place with his little statement.  "You of all people should know that turning someone is different from feeding."   Leaning in a bit closer, he gave a little smile, exposing those pearly teeth.  "Are you willing to accept this punishment, Belmont?  Or do I have to let you down with a hard on and disappointment?"  

 

The other's grin was a bit disturbing, he had to admit.  But, as far as vampires went, there was some sort of allure to Alucard.  Maybe it was the fact that he'd sucked his cock for a good five minutes, or maybe it was the fact that he was actually quite good looking.  Moments went by until Trevor let out a defeated sigh, shaking his head.  "Call me a fucking masochist, but I'll take it."  Trevor didn't look all that pleased when Alucard combed his hair back and tugged, but the damphir knew he had a _beautiful_ hold on him.  "I accept the punishment."

 

" _Good boy_."  It wouldn't come right away, of course.  Leaning in, Alucard started with a kiss.  Hot, slow, and with a slight nick to the other's lip; just enough to draw a little blood.  His taste was rich--hearty and strong, with a bit of a sharp bite at the end.  On top of that, he could taste the slight salinity that his own essence had left behind--Perhaps he'd come a bit too undone in the moment.  Pressing his body closer to his, Alucard took both their aching members in hand, stroking slowly.  Smirking against his partner's lips as he elicited a deep moan from him, he took that very moment to cement him back into his place.  _He_ was in control.  In this very moment, Trevor was _his._

With the slow friction on his cock, Trevor was coming undone quite quickly.  He'd wanted touch to begin with, and now that he had it, he was melting.  He took his step down in command easily, arching into Alucard's touch as they were almost chest to chest.  Trevor was the one to break the kiss with a gasping breath that turned into another moan while his partner kissed down his throat, prompting him to tilt his head back.  "If I weren't punishing you, I'd reward you for being so good right now.  You know what comes next, don't you?"   Alucard murmured against his skin, dipping his thumb into the curve of his head.  

" _Fuck,_ I know what comes next..."   Trevor shuttered, his mouth falling into that perfect 'o' shape.  "Do it.  Just...Just get it over with."  

"Not yet."   He'd drag this out and finish when he was least expecting it.   Instead of biting down, he left some gratuitously dark marks, making his beloved hunter cry out and whine as he slowed his pace for a moment.  He was getting to the point where he knew he was building up for an orgasm.  Even Trevor, all bruised and marked along his neck and shoulders was getting off on such rough treatment.  Rolling his hips as best he could into Alucard's hand, he was just about to orgasm when the hand that stroked him seized the base of his cock, and a sharp pain stabbed his neck.  It was an overwhelming feeling of pain and pleasure; feeling on top of the world, but aching so deeply... He was too far gone for words, just hanging there with his head tilted back as his partner forebode his release.  

 

"A...Adrien..."  Though he was still aroused, he could feel his dick growing soft in his hand.   This was unfair.  Absolutely and terribly unfair.  Not only did he not get to orgasm, but the bite itself was starting to send warmth throughout his body once again.  Giving a bit of an annoyed whine, Trevor squirmed, trying to get his point across to the damphir.  "You're an ass."  

 

Pulling back after his 'snack', so to speak, the wound he'd made eased shut, and Alucard could only smile smugly at the other.  "Am I?  I thought I was doing a service.  Helping you last a little longer isn't a hard task.  Especially if you know how to manipulate your partner." His mouth was stained with blood, smudged along his lower lip and a bit on his chin.  That was normal for vampires.  Not everyone was a dainty feeder, after all.  "But, you'll be back to normal soon.  In the meantime, I've got an itch to scratch."  He was feeling a bit more bold now that he had maimed the esteemed hunter, letting the ropes ease him back so that he was at an angle.  Belly up, but still partially upright.  Perfect.  Offering up a trio of fingers, Alucard smirked smugly at his partner.  "Care to start us off?"


	2. Study Date

Adrien hadn't always been a jealous type.  Of course, there were a few times where he had envied others for their closeness and relationships, but at the same time, he was usually content with his stance and position in life.  He'd recently become the 'King' of his father's castle, and inherited one of the largest libraries dedicated to cataloging magical items, lost languages, spells and tomes ranging from simple chants to curses and hexes.  (As much as Trevor hated the idea of his family wielding 'magic',  they lined the shelves quite nicely.)  

 

He'd first felt the pang of envy as soon as Sypha and Trevor started to get close.  The way he looked at her, soft in the eyes and with a snarky curl of his lip.  Charming as he was, Adrien assumed he was good for a little fun, if not a bed warmer in the cold months.  He couldn't hold philosophical conversations, he didn't care about knowledge or learning about how things worked.  The bastard hardly ever _bathed_ regularly.  Hell, he couldn't even _fucking read._  And yet, Sypha was falling for him. 

 

He could easily see that much.  A coy smile, a bit of a scrunched up nose when he made a particularly raunchy comment about something he'd seen along his travels.  It was disgusting.  Someone like that didn't deserve someone so bright and wonderful.  Even if she had described him as cold and distant, there were a few ways of remedying that.  All he had to do was practice a little more vampiric self care.  Have a little bite--instant warmth.  A bit more human in one little meal.  That in itself was easy to find, as there were plenty of creatures that would suffice and satisfy his hunger for the time being.  The final part in his little plan would be the most difficult.  

 

 

** ** ** 

 

 

Mornings were a little chilly in the Belmont Keep.   One would assume that it was natural, as the Literary Hoard was below ground, thus preserving countless texts and specimens that would have been lost to time if not for the subterranean keep.   Regardless, Sypha thumbed through tomes, robes wrapped tightly around her, as to keep herself nice and warm.  She almost considered staying in bed a bit longer, as her companion was quite comfortable to lay with...If not for the slight odor.  (After that, she'd nudged him awake and ordered him to bathe.  Nasty Treffie.)  

 

Deep in the pages of an older tome, she hadn't expected arms around her waist and a head on her shoulder, both warm to the touch.  With a soft smile on her lips, she sighed lightly, closing her eyes.  "I didn't expect you to clean up so quickly.  Did your bath water get too cold?"  She teased, closing the tome as she gently swayed back and forth, rocking her hips.  Something was different, though.  She couldn't feel the prickle of stubble through her robes, and the arms around her waist weren't quite as firm.  Looking down, she saw delicate ivory skin moving along her pale robes, and her heart thudded in her chest.  Drawing in a breath, Sypha closed her eyes for a moment.  "Adrien."  How had he managed to fool her for that long?  Not to mention...he was _warm._

"I hope you don't mind.  You seemed a little cold."  Adrien's tone was soft and sweet, and he seemed to enjoy the thrumming of the Speaker's heart below her skin.  She smelled sweet, and faintly of myrrh and flowers.  Rocking side to side with her, he drew in a deep breath, nuzzling his face against her robes as he took her in.  

 

"I happen to mind."  She didn't feel the need to push him away just yet.  She _was_ a little cold, of course, and he and Trevor had their own share of 'alone time'.  Their relationships were fluid, after all.  Though, there were certain boundaries that some knew not to cross.  Sypha hadn't known Adrien to be so...forward when it came to physical interaction, but as he held her close, his hands wandered along the fabric of her robes, parting some folds, searching for soft skin.   "Isn't it a little early for this?  The sun isn't even fully up, you know."  

 

"Mm..."  Adrien was enjoying himself, smirking as his fingertips graced Sypha's skin under layers of robes.  She'd expected cold hands, but was quite surprised when such didn't appear to her.  "Doesn't matter in a place that's always dark."   He hummed against her ear, pressing a couple soft kisses to her jaw.  There were no cues to stop, no disturbed gasp, no annoyed grunt...In fact, Sypha relaxed a bit further against him, putting the tome back where it had been before.  He had her attention, and she was enjoying his, it seemed. 

 

"You're friendly this morning..."   Sypha mused, the audible hint of a smile gave the notion that she could feel the damphir's package nudging her backside.  "A little touch starved?"

 

"I might be a little skin hungry."  He cooed in response, peeling away some of the cloth that seemingly consumed her, releasing hot skin to the cool air.  It wouldn't take long for Adrien to pepper her honey-gold skin with kisses, and cover some of the fading bruises with his own marks.  After all, he was 'stealing' her away for a little while.  He was just taking what _should_ belong to him.  He wasn't a pleaser as Trevor was.  Adrien enjoyed pleasing, but more so for the mutual appreciation.  He was passionate, more than anything. 

 

As Sypha allowed him to slowly peel away her clothes, Adrien slowly pulled her away from the shelves to one of the polished reading tables that decorated the keep.  Turning his partner around, he finally took a moment to cup her face in his hands, their bodies flush against each other.  Sypha drank him in, the deep gold of his eyes seemed to dance like gold flakes shed from priceless art.  Languid and lithe beauty that seemed to move like thick ribbons of magma.  Lighting every inch of them ablaze, smoldering heat moving together.  To Adrien, Sypha was like a marble masterpiece gilded in sun-kissed gold and swaddled in Forget-Me-Not robes.  She brought together wit and beauty, with a sharp tongue that hid behind lips as sweet as sugar. She pierced his heart like a flaming arrow, desire and jealousy ravaged him so deliciously.  

 

The languid movement returned, capturing each other's lips as one undressed the other in quick turns, unbuttoning shirts, tugging fabric and tossing other clothing items away.  This place was meant for studying and seeking knowledge, but either of them could make a case for themselves.  

 

Adrien pampered his darling partner, gracing his fingertips over her sides and hips, reveling in the soft sounds and her body trilled in response.  Sypha brought him closer, bare legs curling around his hips and waist, begging to have him even closer.  He reveled in her warmth, the golden glow of her skin, and she knew deep down that his warmth was fleeting, but she was determined to keep it for as long as she could.   

 

Cupping his face with her hands, she demanded his attention, while he managed to shimmy out of his pants just enough to expose his flushed member to the cool air around them.  Scooting to the edge of the table, her skirts were hiked up and modesty clothes had been flung away in the flurry of undressing.  "Who's the starving one now...?"   Adrien teased, nipping at her lips as he reached between her thighs, nimble fingers teasing their way past her folds.  This part of her was even hotter than the rest, throbbing with lust and need.  And with that heat and want came sensitivity as he circled his thumb around her clit, eliciting soft moans as she rolled her hips into his hand.  

 

"Mmh...It's still you."   She snarked back, pressing her face into his shoulder as he teased, easing in a couple fingers to stretch and prime his partner for his own performance.  Adrien's love-making was different from Trevor's.  His was out of hunger and the need to please.  He was a dirty, dirty Belmont, but he couldn't handle Sypha like Adrien.  Adrien knew how to please in a different way, taking charge over Sypha.  It was essentially the difference between pleasing and being pleased.  

 

"Is that so?  You're taking this quite greedily, Sypha."  He cooed in her ear, curling his fingers in a way that made her let out a pinched gasp, grabbing fistfulls of his overcoat and shirt.  "You haven't been fucked very well, have you?  Someone isn't doing his job very well, is he?"   Adrien teased further, taking in those beautiful sounds she made as he added another digit and finger-fucked her needy snatch.  "You're going to have to tell me if you want more than fingers, darling..."

 

"N-No, he hasn't."  She mewled, her breaths coming out in short pants, trying to keep herself from cumming too soon.  He kept her busy as she pulled away, slowing his movements as he changed pace.  Sloppy and distracting neck kisses and slow, deep motions brought her back down again, moving her body with his.  "You edged me, you ass..."   She huffed, tilting her head back to give him a little more room to work with, feeling his smirk upon her skin.  

 

"And you're upset?  You must be more pent up than I thought."   The damphir grunted as the Speaker tangled a hand in his hair, pulling the pale strands in protest.  "You're pushing it, you know." 

 

"And I'm not sorry, either."   She retorted, giving a defiant scoot to nudge his fingers a little deeper into her honeypot.   There was only so much one could do with their fingers, so when Adrien's touch vanished, she was more than ready for her partner's cock.  He'd obviously been waiting for this moment; precum glistened at the head, and his member was flushed and throbbing.  (If Sypha had anything to say about his cock, she'd almost call it cute.)  

 

"That just makes me want to make you behave.  I'll have you both strung up, Sypha Belnades."   Adrien lined himself up, pressing his forehead to hers, a bit of a smile on his lips as he watched her expression.  They both pushed at each other, defying demands and stepping over limits.  "Any last words?"

 

"Fuck you."  Sypha hissed through her teeth as Adrien teased her entrance and eased his way inside  It'd be a bit of a tight stretch, but not a bad one.   He took his time, rolling his hips and distracting with nips and bites to her lips and jaw, along with a hand on her thigh so that he could keep teasing her button.  Inch by inch, he worked his way deeper until he bottomed out, bringing his partner back up to that edge she'd been at before.  "That's it?"   She huffed, trying to get more of a rise out of him.  The reality of the situation was that she was stuffed full of cock and she was being a brat.  

 

"I could just leave and do this myself, you know."  Adrien purred, knowing full well that he had quite the hold.  Rolling his hips once again, he pulled back, narrowing his eyes.  "But I,"  Snapping his hips forward, he held her in place with his other hand, still abusing her throbbing clit.  "Will make you eat your _words._ "   

 

Another snap of his hips and the bratty Speaker's jaw dropped, readjusting her grip on her partner's shoulder as he started his pace.  Slow and shallow at first, then faster and deeper, making the table rock as he fucked her.  "Ah, _fuck..._ "  He was too well endowed for his own good.  As the furniture protested, there were other things that were coming to Adrien's attention.  It'd been a _very_ long time since Sypha had a good fuck.  She was tight in all the right places, and she was hotter than the furnace that ran Dracula's castle.  And to Sypha, he was _just_ what she needed.  

 

With her body close to his, Adrien mouthed along her neck, leaving behind nips and love bites that would fade shortly after their, encounter.  Yet, he took one step too far and latched onto a soft spot at her neck as he pounded into her.  She knew what he was doing, and in the heat of the moment, she scolded him with an annoyed snarl, tugging his pale locks once again.  "Getting close?"  Adrien teased, tugging her earlobe with his teeth, all the while helping his partner to climax as he himself grew close.  

He could tell it was coming; the way that her body tensed sporadically, and the thrum of blood under her skin.  He himself was primed and prepped to finish, but...Something caught his attention above them.  Leaning on the balcony was one freshly bathed Trevor Belmont, looking quite curious of their current arrangement.  

 

Sypha was already on her way to euphoria, and knowing that Trevor was watching him fuck his partner...It only made him smirk as he looked up to the railing.  He continued his actions, pulling heavier moans from the magician with deft movements.  The tensing of muscles quickened, and Sypha's moans became pinched cries, desperate for those last few strokes as she clung tighter to what was left of his clothes.  White hot heat clenched around Adrien's cock, but he still continued, trying to keep her orgasm coming as long as he could.  "Your loverboy can't please you like this.  Only _I_ can make _this_ happen."  Adrien thrust himself in one final time, cumming just as another lover would.  But, something else happened.    Sypha's body jolted and her mouth flew open.  Something within her seemed to burst, another grandiose wave of pleasure washed over her, leaving her snatch dripping with cum and her own fem-spunk.   Adrien left her gasping and sobbing, legs trembling around his waist.  It was almost too painful to be pleasurable, but too pleasurable to be painful. 

 

While the two of them below came around after their little 'adventure', Trevor backed away from the balcony and headed back to the castle above them.  "Fuckin' prick..."  Trevor muttered, rolling his eyes.  "Fucker used magic on me, too."


End file.
